Influenza virus infects 30% to 40% of children each winter and causes significant morbidity, such as hospitalizations, outpatient visits, and antibiotic courses. Children are also a major reservoir for influenza infection and frequently spread influenza disease to other family members and community contacts. As a consequence, there is presently consideration to recommend universal influenza vaccination of all healthy children aged 2 to 18 years. [unreadable] [unreadable] However, the costs, resource requirements and simple system capacity to provide an additional 80 million vaccinations each year during a relatively narrow timeframe are unknown. Furthermore, provider support for such a recommendation will affect costs and capacity, particularly in respect to the different delivery strategies, such as mass vaccination clinics, vaccinating accompanying adults, or vaccinating only during well-child visits. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal is to conduct a provider survey and resource analysis for the universal pediatric influenza recommendation and to do so in such a manner that the data can be converted into an EXCEL-based estimation model of system capacity under different scenarios. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]